Keitaro The Turk?
by E. 0rchid
Summary: Keitaro's a Turk and he's engaged? What about his promised girl and Tokyo U? Find out more inside! Final Fantasy VII Love Hina crossover. KeiXYuf MotokoXReno RudeXTifa CloudXAreith. Discontinued, Sorry :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or Final Fantasy 7, although I wish I did!

**A Different Person**

**Prologue**

A young man stood in a very large welcoming area to an inn with a distressed look on his face. "Late again, hmph, grandma wont be happy about this," said a young man wearing a black suit, black leather shoes which were polished to perfection, a clean white dress shirt, and a matching black tie. He had brown hair which was messily tossed into a pony tail, and had earrings on just about every part of his right ear. He was very muscular and had an innocent face which betrayed who he actually was. "I guess I'd better see if she's around, if not I'm just going to have to go back to……" the man spoke aloud before he was cut off.

"Nice to see you nephew, you look well," a feminine voice said from behind him.

"Au…..Haruka-san, it's good to see you again, it's been quite some time," the young man stated as he turned to face a woman with brown hair, wearing a pink turtle neck sweater, tan khaki pants, an apron, and smoking a cigarette. "Do you mind if I have one, it's been quite a trip," the young man asked as he approached her.

"These things will kill ya' you know?" Haruka told him as she handed him a cigarette and lit it for him.

After taking a long drag on it he blew out a cloud of smoke and said, "You know Haruka-san with everything I've been through on that godforsaken planet I should have been dead by now. I mean it's not like my job expects me to actually reach retirement. Which actually brings me to my point, grandma contacted me and said that she needed me for something important. If you could tell me what that is I would greatly appreciate it, I really need to get it done because I need to get back to work,"

"My, my, I can't believe you're in such a rush to get back to doing "that" kind of work Keitaro. Years ago you would have appalled, and disgusted, but now it's like a regular nine to five job for you. What happened to my sweet little nephew?" Haruka said with a smirk. The irony of it was the fact that she knew exactly what happened, her nephew made the choice to survive.

"Well lets see you get transported to a strange planet, by our standards of course, at the age of 14 and let's see what you do to survive. It's not like I had a choice, and with my semi-immortality I couldn't see a reason, mind you I refused until I was starving to death, why I shouldn't have joined. It wasn't until Meteor that I gained the ability to come back and forth between worlds," Keitaro finished as he took one last drag of his cigarette and the proceeded to mash the rest into an ash tray on the table next to him. He took a seat and so did Haruka.

"Well it's not like I'm all that different, so I can't really judge you," Haruka said as she thought about her own past adventures. "However, you never did tell me how you got there in the first place. You know until a year ago we thought you were dead, but keep in mind we didn't come to that conclusion until we had searched for you for three years and found nothing."

"Trust me Haruka I understand completely, and to tell you the truth I don't know how I ended up there I just did I guess," Keitaro said as he played with one of the coasters sitting on the ebony table in front of him. After a moment he turned to his aunt, who at that time was lighting another cigarette, "So you still haven't told me what grandma called me hear for."

"She wants you to become the landlord of the Hinata-sou," Haruka said in a deadpan voice.

Keitaro whistled and replied, "Really? Well I don't thin……"

"It's really already to late for you to back out Keitaro she's put the entire thing in your name, so if you don't take it were going to have to shut it down," Haruka said calmly.

"What about my job?" Keitaro asked as he tried to figure a way out of his current predicament. He knew that this was not something that he was ready to do. For a while all he had to care about was either protecting Rufus Shin-Ra, or himself. Knowing what Rufus alone would do to him if he didn't come back made the situation even worse. On top of that he wasn't trained for anything like this.

"Don't worry about it, Granny Hinata has already talked to your boss, and everyone else so they already know you wont becoming back," Haruka said nonchalantly as she took another drag on her cigarette letting the smoke blow out her nose.

Now that he thought about it Keitaro did remember Rufus telling him to take all the time he needed. 'Oh sweet mother of josephine ,' Keitaro thought, 'I am sooooo screwed,'

"Don't worry you'll only have five tenants to account for, that should be relatively easy for a Turk right?" Haruka questioned with a smirk evident on her face.

"I guess I can't say no," Keitaro said as he stood up fixing his tie and correcting his hair.

"Good to hear it because here the girls come now," Haruka said as she too got up.

"Just girls, that doesn't sound right," Keitaro said as he heard foot steps draw closer toward his present location.

"Oh did I forget to mention, this is a girls dorm now."

"WHAAAAAAAT!" Keitaro yelled, but it was too late for him to retreat.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or Final Fantasy 7, but if you know of someone selling the rights I would gladly buy them both!

**A Different Person**

**Chapter: 01**

"Umm, Haruka-san what is a man doing here," asked a young auburn haired girl. She was wearing a yellow turtle neck, rose red skirt, black knee length socks, and brown leather shoes. Her hair was wet so Keitaro assumed that she had just got done taking a bath. "He looks like someone from the government."

"LOOK I MENT TO PAY MY TAXES, I'M JUST A LITTLE! PLEASE GIVE ME SOMEMORE TIME, PLEEEEEEAAAASE!" a well endowed sandy blond woman yelled as she ran down the stairs and started begging a Keitaro's feet. She was wearing a purple turtle neck sweater, and had on light tan khaki pants. She too looked like she had just taken a bath as well due to the fact that her hair was also wet.

"Um, miss I have absolutely know idea what you're talking about, but from the sounds of it you might want to file bankruptcy," Keitaro said as he scratched the back of his head confused.

"You mean –sniff- you're not from the government?" the woman said between sobs, as she used her sleeves to wipe away her tears.

"No miss, I'm not, at least not this government," Keitaro said as helped her up. "Are you gonna be okay," he asked with concern evident in his chocolate brown eyes.

"NOW I AM!" the woman said ecstatically, "FOR A MINUTE THERE I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO GO TO JAIL!"

"Hehe," Keitaro quietly laughed, "Well glad to hear that's not the case, I would hate to see a woman as pretty as you have to suffer in a jail cell."

It was at this moment the woman noticed how attractive the young standing in front of her was. "Hey what's your name suga, I don't think I got it," Kitsune said trying to find out more about the strange young man.

"KITSUNE!" all the other girls yelled in unison.

"Well I guess you already know my name now, actually it's Mitsune Konno, but everyone calls me Kitsune," the young woman said as winked at Keitaro.

"It's a pleasure Konno-san," Keitaro said as he reached out for Kitsune's hand and kissed it.

To this Kitsune blushed furiously. "The pleasure is mine," she said quietly.

"VILE MALE SCUM, HOW DARE YOU TRY TO SUDUCE MY FRIEND," a young girl wearing a white gi and red hakama pants yelled from the top of the stairs. She had white porcelain skin, jet black hair, and deep grey eyes. "YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES!" she yelled as she drew a katana the Keitaro had not seen before.

'This could be bad,' Keitaro thought as he reached behind his blazer for his Shin-Ra stun rod.

"I'll help Motoko," yelled a young girl with blond hair, that was pulled into a ponytail, and brown skin. She had on a white, and blue school uniform with a red shash. "Anyone who messes wit' Motoko mess with me!" the little girl said with a sadistic smirk as she pulled out a missile launcher.

Keitaro didn't even look phased by the recent development, and continued to stare blankly.

"NOBODY MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS AND GET'S AWAY WITH IT! PREPARE TO DIE PERVERT!" the young woman with the auburn hair yelled at Keitaro as she balled up her fist.

"Auuuuuuu, Su, Motoko, Naru don't you think that you're being a little too hasty?"

"No Shinobu, we don't. This is for everyone's safety so please stand back," Motoko said as she lunged. "DIE SCUM!"

The three girls all jumped at Keitaro.

Keitaro whipped out his stun rod, side stepped, and bashed Motoko in her side causing electricity to surge through her body. She promptly passed out and fell into Keitaro's waiting arms.

"How foolish, attacking in rage," Keitaro said quietly to himself as he set Motoko down on the sofa in the hall. "Now, who was next?" he questioned the two remaining girls.

"Ummmm, I have an experiment to work on soooooo," the young ganjin slapped Naru on the back and said, "GOOD LUCK!" After that the little girl ran up the stairs a top speed with the rocket launcher that she had pulled out of nowhere.

"YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME! SU YOU COWARD!" Naru said as she yelled up the stairs after the young girl.

"I take it that since she's Su, then you must be Naru. Well Naru, you were saying something about punishing me," Keitaro said calmly as an electric surge traveled through the rod causing a small wave of electricity to be visible.

"What are you?" Naru questioned in fear.

"I am the new manager of the Hinata-Sou, and believe me it's not by choice," he said as he put away his stun rod.

"Girls, those of you who are left, this is my nephew Keitaro Urashima. He's going to be running the dorm in the absence of granny Hinata. I hope there will be no more problems," Haruka said as she walked out of the door and down the long flight of stairs to the Hinata Café.

"Well I think, I'll get dinner started," Keitaro said as he headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner for everyone. While he did that everyone in the main hall simply looked stunned.

**That Night at Dinner**

Everyone was crowded around the table in anticipation for dinner. Even Motoko who was still reeling from her quick defeat. The door to the kitchen opened and reviled Keitaro carrying several dishes in his arms. He was currently only wearing his white dress shirt, which had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black pants, and black socks.

"I hope everyone will enjoy it. A good friend of mine taught me the recipe and since I liked it so much I thought you all might like it too," he said as he set down the dishes with what seemed to be the practiced ease of a server in a five star restaurant.

"Yummie!" Su yelled as she dug in, and then suddenly stopped her face with a look of shock and terror.

"POSION!" everyone screamed in unison with their eyes bugging out of their skulls. To this Keitaro only chuckled silently to himself. 'I thought the same thing when I saw Rude's face, should have known that his girlfriend wouldn't do that though,' he thought with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Slowly Su opened her mouth and said, "So…….gooooooood!" she said as she began to take slower bites trying to get every flavor and every texture. To Su this pot roast was ambrosia.

Everyone else slowly tried their own, and soon adopted the same expression Su had had.

"Well I'm happy to see that everyone is enjoying the meal, so if you all don't mind I need to talk to my aunt for a moment," He said as he went into the kitchen to grab his blazer.

"Who is this guy," Naru said as she savored the flavors in her mouth.

"Apparently he is a martial artist of some kind, his skill is like nothing I have ever seen before though," Motoko commented as she swallowed. "I mean he moved so quickly, it was almost as though he disappered."

"Who cares, he's hot, he can cook, and hopefully he's avalible," Kitsune said as she took another bit of her food.

"Soooooooo good," was all that Su said.

"He does seem very polite," Shinobu said as she swallowed.

"Yeah, but I wonder what he went to talk about with Haruka-san," Naru said to herself with a puzzled expression on her face.

**Meanwhile at the Hinata Café**

"You know Haruka-san, it would really help if you told me the real reason why I'm here," Keitaro said as he stood in the doorway of the Hinata Café.

"Heh, I was kinda hoping you wouldn't ask but would have figured it out on your own," Haruka said as she turned around from wiping tables to look at her nephew. " But since you need a refresher. Promised girl and Tokyo U ringing any bells?"

"Yeah, I figured that was it, but I'm sorry to say Haruka-san that I've moved on. I'm already engaged to a wonderful woman. Although it might help to have a degree in this world just incase we decide to settle down here," Keitaro said as he pondered for a moment as he stroked his chin with his thumb and index finger. "I don't see why I can't take the entrance exam at least," he decided after a moment.

"Well that's good to hear, but would you mind telling me who this young woman is and how you met her?" Haruka said wanting to know who this mysterious young woman was that was engaged to her nephew.

"Well we met during the Meteor crisis I was telling you about, actually before that. I was sent to hunt her and the rest of the resistance group known as Avalanche. During our frequent battles we just seemed to click, probably due to the fact that we were so close in age. After Shin-Ra and Midgar were destroyed we were able to start seriously dating, and getting to know one another. After about a year I decided that I would pop the question. She said yes and we are currently engaged," Keitaro finished with a large goofy smile on his face.

"Well are you going to tell me her name or not?" Haruka said growing impatient.

Keitaro slowly made his way to the door, but just before he left he said, "Yuffie Kisaragi, and she'll be here in a few days, so I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell the girls or my sister. You know how she is, and I don't think it would matter with the girls……………you know what on second thought you could tell the girls if you want. Good night Aunt Haruka!"

At this point Haruka was to stunned to pay attention to what her nephew had just said and simply stared blankly into space.

**End of Chapter: 01**

Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or Final Fantasy 7, so pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaase don't sue me!

**A Different Person**

**Chapter: 02**

"CRASH!" Upon hearing this sound Keitaro awoke and immediately grab his Shin-Ra stun rod. "What the hell is going on," he asked himself quietly as he slowly exited his room, which was in fact his grandmothers' but seeing how she wasn't there Keitaro decided to crash there. He slowly slid the door shut and slowly walked down the stairs, unfortunately he had forgotten that he was in nothing but his boxers and his white dress shirt.

"Who arre are you," said the quivering voice of who Keitaro recognized to be Shinobu Mahera. He had spent the rest of the night last night studying the girls profiles, and hadn't gone to bed until about 2 o'clock.

Keitaro slowly and deftly stepped into the kitchen with his stun rod ready. As he turn the corner he saw Shinobu shaking in fear. That's when he saw the figure slowly approaching Shinobu with something gleaming as the light that seeped through the kitchen window reflected off of it.

"SHINOBU! GET AWAY QUICKLY!" Keitaro yelled as he jumped at the figure who let out a feminine yelp. It was then Keitaro noticed who Shinobu's "assailant" was. Fling his body to the left he hit the ground quickly recovered and stood to look the young woman in her face.

"You told me you wouldn't be arriving until this evening!" Keitaro said bewildered.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! WERE YOU TRYIN' TO KILL ME!" the young woman snapped. She had short raven colored hair that ended at nape of her neck with a head band tied across her forehead. She was wearing a pair of tan khaki short shorts, tan boots that went up to her knees, a black cloth jacket with no sleeves, and a black shirt with white flower print. On her back was a strange weapon the resembled a throwing star, but only 10 times bigger.

"Sweetheart I had no idea it was you, you told me you weren't going to be here until late this evening," Keitaro said getting made himself at the fact that the young woman was getting mad at him because she decided to come early, and sneak in instead of using the front door. "It would have helped if you didn't sneak in and terrorize one of the tenants," Keitaro said tiredly.

"Well I figured I'd surprise you ya' know? Besides what else is the great ninja Yuffie supposed to do, I mean stealth and sneaky is what I do!"

"Yuffie sometimes I don't know what to do with you," Keitaro sighed as he let out a chuckle.

"We'll seeing as you're already half way there, why don't I show you what you can do with me," she said as she walked over to him seductively swinging her hips.

Keitaro's face turned tomato red, "Yuffie we can't do this in the kitchen, there are people around!"

"That's never stopped you before," she purred into his ear bring his hand onto her well shaped rump.

Keitaro was visibly aroused by his fiancées actions by now so his brain function had been cut, otherwise he would have thought twice about his next move. "You're right about that," he whispered in her ear as her kissed her passionately on the lips while putting his free hand up her shirt. Just before he hit home he heard a gasp from behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Keitaro whipped around to see a fuming Naru Narusegawa, "I KNEW YOU WERE A PERVERT AND THIS PROVES. TAKING ADVANTAGE OF THAT YOUNG WOMAN LIKE THAT!"

"Naru it's not what you think, this is my….." Keitaro tried to finish but he was cut off. Luckily for him though his "excitement" had started to calm down so he was able to think clearer.

"DIE PERVERT!" Naru yelled as ki swirled around her fist. She then leapt at Keitaro, suddenly she felt something soft and then immediately hard hit her side as she was sent flying into a wall.

"KNOW LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE HUSSIE! NO ONE MESSES WITH THE GREAT NINJA YUFFIE, OR HER MAN! GOT IT!?" Yuffie yelled as Naru slowly slid down the wall in pain. "AND DON'T YOU EVER CALL HIM A PERVERT! ONLY I HAVE THAT RIGHT! AND YA' KNOW I KINDA'……." Yuffie was then cut off by Keitaro's hand covering her mouth.

"Now, now, love we don't want to let the whole world know our business," he said as he chuckled nervously.

"What's going on down here?" Motoko said as she entered the kitchen with her katana drawn. She looked at the scene before her and sighed. Keitaro (still in his underwear) was busy holding back someone fuming young woman who apparently had just had an altercation with Naru who was slumped on the floor whimpering. "I'll just go back to practicing. Call me when breakfast is ready please, Manager-san" Motoko said and Keitaro nodded with a goofy grin on his face. Motoko then headed back up the stairs to continue practicing

"What just hit me?" Naru whimpered as she slowly rose to her feet.

"MY FOOT BIMUCH! HOAW DAURUR OH INARUP I APY TUME! (translated- HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT MY HAPPY TIME!)" Yuffie yelled as Keitaro once again put his hand over her mouth.

"Ummmm, senpai are you going to be cooking breakfast," Shinobu asked as she stood next to the stairs shaking.

"Yeah, sure thing Shinobu, sorry about all of this," he said with a smile.

His smile caused Shinobu to blush and stutter, "T-t-thank you senpai, but, um, you might want to put on some pants first.

Keitaro immediately let go of Yuffie who stumbled forward, "Ohhhhh, man! How could I forget my pants!?" Keitaro quickly ran up the stairs past a blushing Shinobu to go get dressed.

"AWWWW!" Yuffie whined as she watched Keitaro run up the stairs, "Oh well, I guess there's always tonight," she said mischeviously. She then turned and walked out the door into the main hall. "Hey, could you tell Kei-kun that I'll be back in a little? I'm going to meet this crazy aunt of his," she said with a wink a bounded out the door.

**Meanwhile**

"Well that was pretty embarrassing," Keitaro said to himself as he got dressed into a fresh outfit. After checking himself in the mirror he headed back down stairs in order to cook breakfast.

As soon as he got down stair however, he noticed that Shinobu had already started cooking breakfast. "Hey! You didn't have to do this!" Keitaro said as he walked over to the young girl.

"Oh! But I like to, it makes me feel as though I'm contributing something," She said as she whirled around with a big wooden spoon in her hand.

"Okay, but I would still like to help," Keitaro said as he took off his blazer and placed it on a coat rack. He then rolled up his sleeves and started cutting vegetables.

"Okay senpai," Shinobu said with a blush. She then asked herself, 'Why am I always blushing around him, I mean he's cute, kind, and polite but ………….I think I may have a crush on Keitaro-san!'

"So Shinobu-san, why do you call me senpai?" Keitaro asked although he already knew that the young girl had a crush on him.

"Because you're older than me of course, and you seem to be very well educated," Shinobu said quietly.

"Oh, well thank you Shinobu-san! I'm flattered," Keitaro responded with a smile as he finished chopping the vegetables. "By the way Shinobu-san have you seen Yuffie?"

"Do you mean the woman who got into a fight with Naru-senpai?" Shinobu said as she finished a dish and put a lid on it.

"Yeah…"Keitaro said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"She went down to see Haruka-san," Shinobu said as she left to prepare the table for breakfast.

"Oh no, this wont end well," Keitaro said as he rolled down his sleeves and grabbed his blazer and ran out of the kitchen.

"Senpai aren't you eating?" Shinobu questioned as Keitaro zoomed by.

"Yep, be back in a second!" he responded as he bounded down the stairs at light speed.

**Meanwhile at the Café**

Haruka was busy cleaning up after the early morning rush, and was currently sweeping the floor. All of a sudden she heard a loud stomp behind her. She immediately whirled around to see a young woman wearing very skimpy clothing. "Who the hell?" Haruka said as she slowly got into a defensive stance thinking that the girl might be some kind of psycho.

"Hiya," the Yuffie said as she approached Haruka with a wide smile on her face.

"So you must be Kei-kun's crazy aunt, well it's a pleasure to finally meet cha'! I'm sure you already know this, but I'm the great ninja/fiancée Yuffie Kirisage!" Yuffie said still beaming as she extended a hand to Haruka.

Haruka slowly took the girls hand while shaking with rage, "Yeah I'm Keitaro's aunt." At this point she was trying not to strangle the young girl for one calling her old, and two for calling her crazy.

"Wow, you don't really look like his aunt! I mean maybe an older sister, but definitely not his aunt," Yuffie said as she looked Haruka up and down.

Haruka was momentarily taken aback by this compliment, but soon put back on her stoic mask and simply replied, "Thank you."

"No problem! Ya' know with some of the stories Keitaro told me I thought you be some mean old bat!" Yuffie said with a chuckle.

Upon hearing this Haruka felt rage feel her body, the next time she saw Keitaro he was dead. "Is that so," she replied with a smile through gritted teeth.

"Yuffie! Oh thank god!" Keitaro yelled as he barreled into the café with sweat dripping down his face.

"Hello nephew," Haruka said as she slowly approached him with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Yuffie what did you tell Haruka-san," Keitaro said as he slowly backed away from the enraged woman.

"Well nothin' big other than the fact that with all the stories you've told me I thought she was a crazy old troll or something. I mean honestly Keitaro she doesn't even look like you're grandmother," Yuffie said as she reflected on the many things Keitaro had told her as she stoked her chin for effect.

Haruka began to fume at this and quickened her deadly pace.

"Plus, she does not have saggy ya' knows, well you know what I'm talking about," Yuffie said as she pointed to her own perky………..well you know what I'm talking about.

"Keitaro," Haruka said in a low growl, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Now lets clam down for a minute Haruka-san, I was just joking, you know hahaha. I mean you don't honestly thinking I would mean what I said, right? Hehe……………………………….Aunt Haruka please don't kill me!...Oh (explicit), wait I didn't say that hold on," Keitaro said as he backed into a wall.

"Die," Haruka whispered.

What happened next was too horrible to put into words.

"Honey, oh my god! Sweetheart please don't die! I'm soooo sorry! Come on get up –sniff-. Please?"

Keitaro awoke to his fiancée sobbing over him. For some reason he couldn't move but he smiled his goofy smile just to keep Yuffie from worrying. "I'm okay, but I don't think I'll be able to move for a while," he said as he once again tried to get up and failed.

"It's okay, once Rude and Tifa get here he should be able to get you into your futon so you can rest, okay?" Yuffie said as she breathed a sigh of relief. "Crazy old bat, she's lucky I didn't expect her to be that strong otherwise I would have got her good. Nyuk nyuk," Yuffie laughed as a figure slowly crept over her shoulder.

Keitaro merely shook his head as much as he could, "So Rud…." Keitaro was then cut off by another low growl. "Oh no," he whispered to himself. "Run Yuffie, run! Keitaro eyes were full of panic.

"What? Why?" Yuffie said as she slowly turned around. Catching a glimpse of Haruka standing behind her she turned to run, but it was too late.

**Two Hours Later**

"You know you look so much cuter with those glasses off," a young woman said as she entered the Hinata Café. All she heard was a low grunt in response. She had long brown hair that she left hanging freely, slightly tanned skin, a black leather shirt over a white one that slightly exposed her navel, black leather shorts, and black and read tennis shoes. As she entered the café her crimson eyes came to rest on a pool of blood. "RUDE!" she screamed as her eyes came to rest on the bloodied bodies of Keitaro and Yuffie.

"Tifa what's wrong!" Rude yelled as he rushed into the café. He was bald, wore a pair of sunglasses, the same cloths as Keitaro (except slightly less bloody), and had a clean timed goatee. He stopped as his eyes came upon the bloodied bodies. "Well better go get them bandaged," Rude said calmly as he lifted the bodies in his arms and walked out the door towards the inn.

"Who could have done something so horrific to them," Tifa said to herself as she followed after Rude.

She didn't see Haruka sitting in the back of the café washing off her apron, and smoking a cigarette. "(Explicit) kids. Need to learn to respect their elders," the rest of what the woman said was intelligible.

**Back at the Hinata-Sou**

"HOLY! WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!?" Kitsune said as Rude brought the unconscious Yuffie and semi-conscious Keitaro into the main hall.

"That's what we'd like to know!" an enraged Tifa said as she walked up right behind Rude. "We found them at that little café just down the stairs in a pool of blood! I don't' understand who could have done that to them!? We couldn't even scratch Keitaro we fought him, and don't even get me started on Yuffie!" Tifa said as she walked up to the now very uncomfortable Kitsune who could only laugh sheepishly.

"Well it is possible that Keitaro's aunt did it since you say you found them in the café," Kitsune said as she recovered and began to stroke her chin like she was thinking hard.

"HIS AUNT, WHAT IS SHE CRAZY. I MEAN SOMEONE AS OLD AS HER HAS NO RIGHT TO BE HITT…." Tifa bellowed but was cut off by Kitsune.

"You might want to run," Kitsune squeaked as she began to sweat bullets and backed away from Tifa slowly.

"Huh?" Tifa said as she turned around, but before she could see anything it was over.

**One Hour Later**

"Hey you're finally up," said a weak voice.

Tifa opened her eyes, and then immediately closed them. The light was just a little too much for her head right now.

"Yeah it's going to be like that for the first 20 minutes or so. Don't worry though, Rude used some Cure material, so we should be good as new in no time," the voice next to Tifa said.

"Yuffie, what happened?" Tifa whispered as she tried to move her aching body. As she lifted her self up she heard Yuffie say something.

"Well apparently you made the same mistake I did, and called Keitaro's aunt an old something or another. Even though she is pretty darn old! NYUK, OW, NYUK, OW, NYUK,OW!" Yuffie laughed in pain.

Suddenly the door began to open.

"Oh no! I hope she didn't hear that!" Yuffie whispered in fright.

As the door slowly opened Yuffie glomped onto Tifa for protection. "PLEASE DON'T LET HER HURT ME!" Yuffie screamed in fright. Just as Yuffie had finished the door flew open. Both women began to scream until they saw who it was.

"KEITARO!" they both yelled in unison.

"Yeah! What's wrong!? Is someone in here!?" he said as he ran over to Yuffie. Rude appeared in the door way.

"Good to see you're awake," Rude said as he came over to check on Tifa.

"Hey, wait a minute! Why aren't you hurt as bad as us!?" Tifa asked due to the fact that Rude wasn't even scratched.

"I didn't call her old," Rude said dryly and he undid Tifa's bandages and checked her for bruises. "You should be fine in about an hour, but take it easy okay?" He said as he exited the room to go get her something to eat.

"That reminds!" Keitaro said as he shot to his feet almost knocking Yuffie over.

"HEY! WATCH IT YOU DORK! NOT ALL OF US HAVE IMMORTALITY GOIN' FOR US!" Yuffie yelled at Keitaro.

"Sorry about that," Keitaro said as he smiled sheepishly while chuckling. Instantly all of Yuffie's anger vanished, "Well just don't do it again, 'kay?"

"Promise," Keitaro said as he kissed her gently on the lips.

"AHEM!"

Keitaro and Yuffie turned to face a very peeved Tifa. "I believe you were about to ask me something Keitaro," Tifa said as she looked at him and Yuffie.

"OH YEAH! What are you and Rude doing here?" Keitaro said as he sat down next to Yuffie.

"What do you mean what are we doing here, we came to save your relationship!" Tifa said with shock in her eyes but then immediately calmed down and had annoyed expression on her face, "But apparently you two seem to have worked things out,"

Keitaro blushed while Yuffie sat looking confused. After about of a minute of making some of the most ridiculous faces that conveyed absolute puzzlement Yuffie final yelled, "WHO TOLD YOU THAT CROCK OF (Explicit)?" and then she doubled over in laughter, "NYUK, NYUK, NYUK! GOOD ONE TIF, YOU ALMOST HAD ME GOIN' THERE." At this point Yuffie was in tears, "Me and Kei-kun haven't even been close to even considering canceling the engagement!"

"WHA!?" Tifa said in shock, "WHY THAT LYING LITTLE OLD (Explicit)!"

Upon hearing Tifa curse both Keitaro and Yuffie fell out.

"Oh………sorry," Tifa said sheepishly. Just as she finished apologizing Rude came in with Yuffie and Tifa dinner. "Rude, honey, you wouldn't believe what I just heard," Tifa said sickeningly sweet.

"Hmp," was Rude's response for her to tell him what.

"Well it seems that a certin little old woman lied to us, in fact I think she lied about everything," Tifa said as she took the miso soup off the tray that Rude had set in front of her.

"You've got to be kidding me," Rude said softly in annoyance as he took off his sunglasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his leather index finger and thumb.

"Oh I wish I was, but unfortunately I'm not," Tifa explained, "When I find that Hinata woman I'm going to show her what happens when you mess with Tifa Lockheart!"

"WAIT GRANDMA HINATA TOLD YOU THAT, HOW DID SHE KNOW I WAS ENGAGED TO YUFFIE! I HAVEN'T TOLD A SOUL UNTIL NOW!...Wait a minute, HOW THE HECK DID YOU MEET MY GRANDMOTHER!" Keitaro yelled in confusion.

**To Be Continued**

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or Final Fantasy VII. I do own a copy of Kung Pow though,………………….I know, kinda random.

**A Different Person**

**Chapter: 03**

"How did we meet your grandmother?" Tifa asked in confusion, her face scrunched up and her crimson eyes looking lost. "Well I guess she came the same way that you did, although I still don't know how you do that yet," Tifa said as she shrugged her slender shoulders letting the powder blue blanket she was wrapped in fall down to her waist line.

"I'm not sure myself, especially when it first happened. It took me until the fight with Sephiroth to even come close to figuring it out," Keitaro said as he stroked his hairless chin as he recalled finally being able to travel back and forth between worlds. Despite having lived under very harsh conditions for a time Keitaro's face still kept it's boyish like appearance. "Anyway, what exactly did she tell you, and how did you two get here?"

Rude cleared his throat with a cough and seemed to look at Keitaro, although no one could tell with his sunglasses on. "We slipped through the portal she left open," he said bluntly as he handed Tifa a napkin as she finished off her soup. She responded with a thank you, Rude then nodded kindly and continued, "She told us not to worry about her grandson anymore, because he and Yuffie had broken up and that he wasn't coming back,"

Tifa then added, "I didn't understand it, so I tried to ask how and why it had happened. All she did was look me in the eye and said," Tifa scrunched up her face like an old woman and said "It is for your own good as well as his! And then she left."

"Well nephew, you should already know that grandma told them you weren't coming back. I told you that when you first got here," Haruka said in a deadpan voice as she entered the room.

As soon as they saw her Yuffie and Tifa glomped onto one another for protection. "PLEASE DON'T HURT US," both girls yeld in unison as they sat shaking.

"Quit you're bellyaching; I don't have time for it. Keitaro you've got some more guest in the main hall," Haruka said as she exited the room, "And I do suggest you hurry because one of them is about the lose an arm if he keeps messing with Motoko."

Keitaro grabbed a napkin from off of the tray so that Yuffie could wipe the soup off of her nose. "You've got a little something," Keitaro said as he pointed to his nose. Yuffie quickly snatched the napkin and turned away, her face beat red with embarrassment. "Thank you," she muttered and then she began to finish her soup.

"What the heck is going on?" Keitaro asked as he got up to go see who it was. Before leaving out the door he pressed out his black suit with his hands, and then gave himself a quick once over. 'I wonder who it could be," he asked himself as he walked down the stairs. What he saw once he got to the bottom almost made him trip over himself. On the sofas sat 13 people. On the sofa closes to the stairs sat a large black man with black cornrows, a white sleeveless jacket, green mesh tee-shirt, black cargo pants, and combat boots. He also had a peculiar feature which was his left hand, or lack their of, being a gun. Next to the man sat another man with crimson eyes, raven black hair down to the upper part of his back, a red cape, a red bandana on his forehead, black shirt, black pants, and some of the strangest gold shoes Keitaro had ever seen. Next to him sat a creature that resembled the cross breed of wolf, and a tiger. He had yellow cat eyes, a red main, orange fur, several scars on his face as well as red tribal paint, and a feather sticking out of his ear. Next to him sat Keitaro's one time partner Reeve. Reeve had long black hair, charcoal eyes, and wore a similar outfit as Keitaro's.

As Keitaro scanned the room he also saw a man sitting on the sofa next to the kitchen. He had icy blue eyes and crazy spiked blond hair that reminded Keitaro of a large yellow, ostrich looking bird known as a Chocobo. He wore a navy blue sleeveless zip up sweater, with a large metal shoulder protector, black pants, black belt with a metal buckle, and black combat boots. Next to him sat a young woman with long brown hair that was curled into two loose curls at the front of her head, and wore a pink bow at the top. She had deep green eyes, wore a deep red jacket, brown boots, pink shirt that slightly exposed her belly button, and a calf length pink skirt to match. Next to her sat an older woman with long brown hair pulled into a bun, and she wore slender glasses over her dark brown eyes. She also wore a blue jean jacket, crisp white tee-shirt, denim blue jeans, and brown leather heels. Next to her sat an older man with short platinum blond hair and light blue eyes. He wore brown goggles on the top his head, a blue tee-shirt, a pair of dog tags, black pants, brown combat boots, and a cigarette in his mouth. "Hey Cid, you have anymore of those. I'm definitely going to need one," Keitaro asked the aforementioned man.

"Shure thing kiddo, I know things are hard but ya' gotta work'em out. Trust me, me and Shera have had our moments," Cid said as he lit Keitaro's cigarette while pointing at the woman sitting next to him.

"He's right Keitaro, you can't let someone go just because of an argument or some harsh words, otherwise what's the point in being with anyone," Shera added in a quiet voice as she pushed up her glasses so they wouldn't slide off.

"Thanks for the advice Cid and Shera, but trust me that's not what's going on here," Keitaro said as he took a drag on his cigarette.

"Well we would certainly like to know what is going on here Keitaro," Keitaro spun around to the sofa sitting next to the hot spring to see his employer Rufus Shin-Ra. He had icy blue eyes and short blond hair that was combed and slicked back. He wore a white suit with a black shirt underneath, as well as black leather shoes. Sitting next to Rufus was Tseng, another of Keitaro's fellow Turks. He was Wutaian like Yuffie, and had long black hair, black eyes, and the same outfit as Keitaro.

Keitaro began to perspire profusely, "Well you see sir, the thing is, hehehe. Well you see there's been a bit of a mistake. Yuffie and I had no intention of canceling the wedding. I don't know what my grandmother told you, but I assure you that it is probably false."

"Is that so? Well that's good news. I'm sure Elena would be happy to hear that too," Rufus finished and suddenly the room grew somber, aside from the now five girls who had no idea what was going on.

"Hey who's this Elena girl," a young blond girl no older that six spoke up. She had long blond hair that was done into pig tails, and deep blue eyes. She wore overalls, a red and white striped shirt, and blue tennis shoes.

"Sarah shhhhh!" admonished Naru even though she wanted to find out more herself.

"I'm just askin' the question that everyone, other than the dorks in the inner circle, want to know," Sarah protested as she threw her arms in the air.

"I tell you," said Keitaro in a somber voice. "Elena was a close friend, and college to all of us in the Turks, and probably even a good friend of AVALANCHE seeing how things ended up turning out in the end. I mean I was really surprised when I found of that my blond ditzy girlfriend was actually a Certa. Hehe, I still remember the look on her face when she found out, she was so shocked…………………………….and then it happened," Keitaro said as any amusement his face once held disappeared completely.

It was quiet for what seemed like eternity, but was actually two minutes. The Sarah once again spoke up, "WHAT THE HECKS A CERTA, AND WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO ELENA. WHY ISN'T SHE HERE IF SHE'S WITH YOU GUYS?"

"You know kid you really need to give people the time they need," said a man as he entered into the room rubbing his slightly redden jaw. "By the way nice punch there yo'. Had I been anyone else you might have actually hurt me," the man said as he winked at Naru, and turned to Motoko giving her a thumbs up. "Nice form, Shin Me Ryu right, you're a little too unfocused though."

Motoko both blushed a scowled at the same time while she muttered, "Male pig."

"Reno, you're here too huh?" Keitaro said as he smirked.

"Yep, yo'," Reno responded with a toothy grin. He had messy red hair that was partially put into a messy ponytail, wore yellow neon goggles, and was dressed in the same uniform as everyone else that was a Turk wore, but was far sloppier.

"Heh," Keitaro chuckled but immediately became somber, "A Certa is someone, at least on Gia, who has a special connection to the planet and can actually communicate with it," Keitaro then pointed to the girl in the red jacket, "Aerith is a Certa, and is now the last one in exsistance," Keitaro finished and immediately heard a gasp from behind him. He turned to see Motoko's shocked face.

"What do you mean, what happened to Elena, and if she's you're girlfriend how are you engaged to Yuffie!?" Motoko asked in confusion, although part of her already knew the answer that she was about to get.

Just then the young man with the blond spiked hair responded, "She died saving Aerith's life, and in doing so she also saved the planet."

"Let me start from the beginning," Keitaro said as he took a seat on the sofa that sat next to stairs. At this moment Yuffie, Tifa, and Rude decided to join him on the sofa as he told the story of what happened two years ago.

**Flashback 2 years ago. Shin-Ra HQ**

"It's just too much Keitaro! I mean first all of this with Tseng being injured, and then finding out that I'm an Ancient! It's just too much!" a young woman with canary yellow hair yelled as she clutched her head in pain. She wore a black woman's blazer, a black tie, a pristine white dress shirt, black women's dress pants, and black leather high heels.

"Elena just calm down! We'll figure all of this out, okay?" Keitaro said as he grabbed the woman by her slender waist and sat her down next to him on the plushy company sofa.

"Keitaro," she wailed as she cried into his chest, "How did all of this happen."

"Trust me, I'm having a hard time believing it too. I mean I never thought my ditzy girlfriend could ever be what we've been looking for all this time," Keitaro said as he ran his fingers slowly through her shoulder length hair.

"Hey! I am not ditzy!" Elena cried out defensively as she looked into Keitaro's chocolate brown orbs with her own redden blue ones.

"Okay, who told AVALANCE the pass code to get into the weapons development firm in Junon?" Keitaro asked with a smirk.

"………….I did," Elena said sheepishly as she looked away from Keitaro.

"And who told them about our secret weapon that one time that allowed them the chance to find it's weak spot," Keitaro continued with a smirk.

"Just shut up, will ya'?" Elena said as she stuck out her bottom lip, and crossed her arms defensively.

Keitaro began to chuckle, "Whatever you say Lannie, whatever you say." He then pushed himself off the sofa. "Come on, I've got a tip from Reeve on where AVALANCE is going to be next," Keitaro said as he extended a hand to Elena.

"Alright, but Keitaro can I ask you something?" Elena said as she grabbed Keitaro's hand and pushed herself off the sofa.

"What's up?" Keitaro said once they were face to face. They were so close that he could feel her breath against his mouth. Needless to say he found himself a bit distracted.

"I was wondering," she began slowly, "Everything that's happened up until this point, I mean come on lets be honest you weren't too much better than me when you first started. I mean other than your gift of immortality, you were clumsy and always seemed to get into the most peculiar situations. I mean, I find it hard to believe that you could have not known that you walked into the women's shower room that one time," Elena finished with a satisfied smirk. Although it didn't last long as she felt Keitaro's breath against her lips.

"Heh, good point. But in my defense, I was still getting used to my contact lenses," he said as he felt Elena draw her face closer.

"Well then it's a good thing you grew out of your little phase, huh?" was all Elena could say before she was cut off by Keitaro passionately pressing his lips to hers'. After a minute Elena felt something slightly bumpy brush against her soft and moist lips. 'Wow he's not wasting any time today," Elena thought as she opened her mouth and let Keitaro's tongue slide into her own waiting mouth. 'Mmmm, taste like peppermint,' she mused to herself as she brought her body closer while wrapping her arms around his muscular back and bringing her hands up to his neck.

'Reeve's tip can wait,' Keitaro thought to himself as he cupped Elena's well rounded rump and used his other hand to draw her even closer. She moaned slightly and began to pant. Keitaro let himself explore her mouth more as their tongues battled with for supremacy. Elena then began to undo Keitaro's belt and they both fell back on to the company sofa with Keitaro on bottom and Elena on top. While still kissing Elena began to unzip Keitaro's pants. Just as she finished unzipping them Keitaro's phone went off.

"I told you to turn the (explicit) thing off," Elena feigned in annoyance as she scrunched up her face and they both sat up.

Keitaro mouthed a sorry, and answered the phone, "Keitaro,……..uh………..right………….okay sir………….yes we'll be there right away………….huh? Okay…………..NO! We'll be there in a minute sir!" Keitaro said as he snapped his charcoal black cell phone shut. At this point he was as red as a tomato.

"Hey what happened?" Elena asked seeing Keitaro so uncomfortable.

"Nothing, other than Tseng needing to mind his own damn business," Keitaro replied with a sigh, "He wants us to head to the Forgotten City, and check out Reeve's tip."

"Ummm, where's that at," Elena said with a quizzical look on her face.

"Actually Reeve gave Rude some directions, so we should be able to find it. Although I honestly have no idea where it is," Keitaro said with a shrug as he and Elena got off the sofa and headed towards the helipad.

**Four Hours Later**

"Are you sure that Reeve didn't send us off? He has been acting rather strange lately," Elena said as they walked through a dense forest, "I mean I could have sworn that we passed that same tree five seconds ago."

"I think you may have a point there Lannie, yo'," Reno said as he sat down to take a breather.

"Don't call me that!" Elena said getting while rubbing her temples.

"Oh, well excuse me Miss. Ancient. Forgive me yo', but you let Keitaro over there call you that," Reno said with a shrug.

Just before Elena could get really pissed off Keitaro yelled, "Hey I've found something!" Everyone ran over to Keitaro's location and found a sea blue orb. "Do you think I should touch it?" he asked. To this everyone nodded, so he stuck out his index finger and bright light was emitted from it.

"Wonder what the heck just happened," Keitaro said out loud.

"I don't know but we better get going," Elena said. Rude nodded and then proceeded to head straight through the path they had just come through.

"Wait yo'! We've already been that way," Reno called after Rude.

"Just follow me," Rude called back.

Shrugging everyone followed Rude through the forest. As they chased after him they ran through a dessert area, and through jagged rocks and mountains.

"Hey Rude! Do you know where we're going?" Keitaro yelled ahead.

"The Forgotten City is up ahead, we have to hurry though," Rude called back.

No sooner had he said this then they had arrived at the end of the path and at the Forgotten City.

"Come on," Rude said as he continued ahead.

"Jezz, what's his rush?" Reno said more to himself then anyone else as he took a breather.

"I don't know, but I feel like something's off too," Elena said as she began running again too.

"How the heck she runs in those heels I will never know yo'," Reno said to Keitaro.

"Don't ask me, I'm still trying to figure it out. That and a few other things," he mused to himself.

"That's something I didn't need to know yo'," Reno said with a disgusted look on his face, and began running again.

"Sorry," Keitaro said sheepishly as he began to run too.

**Within the Temple of the Forgotten City**

"WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY DOIN' HERE YO'!" Reno yelled as he noticed the various members of AVALANCHE ahead of them. "THAT TIP WAS BOUGOUS YO'!" Reno said in rage as he curled his fist into a ball.

"HEY REEVE WHAT'S THE DEAL!" Keitaro yelled ahead, but didn't get a response. From what he could see everyone was looking at some type of platform ahead. That's when Keitaro saw it. Cloud, a member of AVALANCHE and an Ex-SOLDIER, stood with his sword raised above his head ready to strike down the Ancient, or Areith. 'WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING!' Keitaro thought, but he couldn't move. But at the same time that is when he heard the various members of AVALANCHE yelling for Cloud to stop.

"I've got to stop him!" Elena said through gritted teeth, as she ran past her fellow Turks.

Keitaro suddenly found his voice once Elena ran past him and yelled, "WAIT ELENA! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" He said as he and his fellow Turks immediately gave chase.

Elena blew past the members of AVALANCHE and proceed to the platform where Aeirth and Cloud we're located. As soon as she reached the top Cloud lowered his sword and shook his head vigorously. "What the heck was I thinking," Cloud asked himself. At that point Aerith looked up at Cloud from her praying position and looked into his eyes through her green ones. She smiled a knowing smile at him and then Elena.

"So you came," Aerith said to Elena who nodded in response with a smile as well. "Take care of them for me, please," Aerith said as she continued to smile. Elena was confused as proceeded to step forward and ask Aerith what exactly she was talking about. Just then Elena saw a gleam from above her. She looked up with wide blue eyes and saw Sephiroth coming down on top of Aerith with his blade unsheathed.

'NO!' Elena thought, 'I WONT LET THIS HAPPEN!' Just as the sword was inches away from Aerith Elena shoved her out of the way, and watched her ribbon come undone and a sea green piece of material. 'Holy," Elena though to herself, 'But how do I know? ……….Somehow I, I know what she was trying to do.' Elena smiled a knowing smile, but then immediately felt Sephiroth's sword.

"ELENAAAAAAA!" Keitaro yelled as he ran up to the platform. He pulled out his stun rod and swiped at Sephiroth only to miss by mere millimeters. "You son of," Keitaro yelled as he swiped again at Sephiroth only to be impaled like Elena. "You bast……," and then everything went black.

**End Flash Back**

"It wasn't until I woke up that I heard from Rude that Elena had died, and that Sephiroth had escaped," Keitaro said as he sat shaking, "But I'll finish this later, right now I think we should all go to bed. The rooms on the second floor are already furnished so feel free to choose which ever one you want," Keitaro then got up a proceeded up the stairs.

"Kei-kun," Yuffie said solemnly to herself, "I never knew you two were that close………….I don't know what to think of this." Yuffie then got up and followed after Keitaro, 'One things for sure, tomorrow you're going to be answering a few questions!...I just hope that you'll feel up to it,' she thought sadly.

"Well I'm calling it a night! So where's your room yo'," Reno asked Motoko.

"Don't even think about it!" Motoko said glaring although she was blushing, and tearing up do to Keitaro's sad tale.

"Hey no need to get all defensive yo'. I just thought you might need a training partner, or maybe someone to help you to get to sleep tonight! I know I'm going to need some, but oh well, maybe tomorrow right yo'!" Reno said with wink as he headed up the stairs towards one of the available rooms on the second floor.

"Reno," Motoko said to herself, and then proceeded up the stairs.

Everyone else soon followed, and the last two left in the hall were Haruka and Sarah. Sarah had cried herself to sleep, so Haruka scooped her into her arms and proceeded to take her downstairs to the cafe. 'Well mom, if you wanted to keep Keitaro from getting hurt or too involved it's too late……………….Keitaro I know how you got there, but it's too soon to tell you………………..I'm so sorry that you've been hurt, but now you know what you have to do to protect the ones you love. To bad you're promise girl will never get to know how special you are………..Yuffie, Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, Barret, Nanaki, Vincent, Cid, Rufus, Rude, Reno, and Tseng; you all have no idea but when you find out will you still be there for my nephew? Elena knew, I know she did, and she still felt for him, loved him, but Yuffie can you do the same once you find out who he really is?'

Haruka tucked Sarah into her futon and kissed her goodnight. "Hojo, you fool, how could you do this to your sister……..how could you that to your nephew."

Sorry that this scene was kinda intense, but I wanted to put in a little back story to explain a few things. Don't worry the comedy will be back full force in the next chapter, and with more characters to add to the insanity! Watch out for Motoko and Reno, things should be getting interesting there!

As always, Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Love Hina. I do, however, own all of the random violence associated with this chapter!

Author's Note- Yes the funny is back!...sorta………..sorry.

**Part II- Drastic Changes**

**Chapter: 04**

"BAM!" "What the heck was that!" Keitaro said to himself as shot out from underneath his comforter. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to Keitaro, Yuffie had decided to creep into his futon to comfort him during the night. By snapping up he ended up pulling off the futon to reveal an even more revealing Yuffie underneath. Yuffie was currently dressed in nothing more than the bare essentials, and they were red and frilly. "YUFFIE!? WHERE THE HECK ARE YOUR CLOTHS!?" Keitaro yelled in shock.

Yuffie simply curled into a ball and continued to sleep soundly while mumbling something about materia. That's when Keitaro got a bright idea.

"Hey Yuffie I've got some new Materia for you," he whispered in her ear with a small smile spreading on his face.

Yuffie immediately shot up and tried to search Keitaro, but found that he had on nothing but a dress shirt and boxers. "WHAT'S THE DEAL! I THOUGHT YOU HAD MATERIA!" Yuffie yelled at Keitaro in frustration. Her lips then grew into a mischievous smirk. "Oh I get what you were saying, nyuk, nyuk," Yuffie said as she eyed Keitaro's boxer's seductively.

It took Keitaro's mind a moment to register what she was saying, and by the time it did Yuffie was already trying to remove his boxers. "NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! I WAS JUST TRYING TO WAKE YOU UP!" Keitaro yelled in panic.

"Huh? Awwwww, you're no fun!" Yuffie said as she backed off pouting.

"Sorry, but these rooms have thin walls, and you never know when someone could just rip that door open," Keitaro said trying to console her. "Anyway, could you put some cloths on or something?" Keitaro asked her as he grabbed his pants from yesterday, "I heard something down stairs, so I'm going to check it out 'kay?" He grabbed his stun rod once again and head out the door down the stairs. 'Good thing I remember my pants this time," Keitaro thought to himself as he entered the main hall only to be greeted by a Reno shaped hole in the ceiling. "It's too early for this," Keitaro said to himself. "Okay who shot Reno through the ceiling!" Keitaro bellowed as he looked around for avalible suspects and his eyes came upon Naru and Motoko. While Naru had a satisfied smirk on her face, Motoko looked a bit peeved. "So it was you Narusagawa? Fine, then you can pay for the damages, don't worry I'll just add it to your rent," Keitaro said as he yawned and headed up the stairs.

"WHAT! I WAS JUST PROTECTING MOTOKO FROM THE PERVERTED FRIEND OF YOURS! YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME!" Naru yelled in shock.

"Naru-san, while it is true that Reno is a womanizer, an alcoholic, and a pervert, I believe that Motoko-san is more than capable of protecting herself. That is should she want to," Keitaro finished with a wink at Motoko just as Reno came crashing back down the same way that he went out.

"Hey, that's a pretty good right hook you've got there, but I don't understand what I got hit for yo'," Reno said as he shakily tried to get up only to aided by Motoko.

"WHA?" Naru yelled in shock, "YOU'RE ACTUALLY HELPING HIM UP!?"

"Naru-sempai, while I appreciate what you tried to do for me Reno-san has been nothing but respectful to me this morning. In fact he helped me master a new technique…………….although I did have to punish him for trying to grab my –cough-, anyway, he has done nothing else that could be considered a punishable offense," Motoko finished as she guided Reno to the couch closest to the stairs.

Reno stuck out his tongue at Naru while Motoko's head was turned, and Naru tried to use every ounce of will power she had not to send Reno flying again. Unfortunately Naru couldn't control herself and went to attack Reno again only to be hit in her stomach by some unseen force. All she could think as she flew into the wall was, 'What the hell hit me?! A truck!?'.

"The Great Ninja Yuffie saves the day once again," Yuffie, now fully clothed, stated with her hands at her side like a superhero. There was a low 'grrr' sound and everyone turned to Naru's current location in the wall.

"Yuffie, I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't destroy the inn, or –sigh- the tenants for that matter," Keitaro said just as a red battle aura exploded from Naru. "Oh crap," Keitaro said as he sighed and sat down in a chair next to Reno.

"I'm going to kill you!" Naru said in low and cold voice. Yuffie merely chuckled and shrugged. "Do you think you can, apparently you didn't hear my the last time I said it so I'm going to repeat it for you. I am the great ninja Yuffie! Got it? That means you don't stand a chance, so I suggest that you just calm down," Yuffie finished as she got into her battle stance.

"RAHHHHHH!" Naru yelled as she charged at Yuffie with her fist cocked back ready to send Yuffie to oblivion.

"Typical, nyuk," Yuffie said as she straightened up and yawned. Just as Naru's fist was about to make contact Yuffie side stepped and kneed Naru in the stomach. Naru doubled over in pain and held her stomach struggling to breath. "Now what did I just tell you!? I out class you, and if that wasn't all I look better than you too!" Yuffie said as she stood over the crumpled form of Naru.

"It's not fair," Naru began to whimper.

"Huh?" Yuffie said taken back by Naru's sudden change in emotion.

"Why? Ever since you got here my life has gone to hell, why?" Naru sobbed. Upon seeing this Keitaro felt a sudden pang of guilt in his heart. Although he knew Naru had caused herself most of her problems, his inherently kind nature compelled him to aid the poor girl. He walked over and scooped her up in his arms. Needless to say both Naru, Yuffie and Motoko were in shock will Reno just chuckled to himself as he lit a cigarette.

"Huh? What are you?" Naru questioned as Keitaro took her up the stairs to her room.

"I hate to see others in pain, even if they did bring it upon themselves," Keitaro said calmly and then added, "It would be in your best interest, however, if you were to abstain from attacking people. It's apparent that you have a short temper, but if you were to work on listening to people before you judged them you could reduce the amount of times conflict occurs."

Naru looked at him shocked with her mouth open, "You think I'm violent don't you?!"

"You haven't proven to me otherwise," Keitaro countered with a small goofy smile on his face.

"I guess you're right," Naru said as she looked away from him blushing wildly. 'God he's hot when he smiles, it makes me feel like everything's okay too. WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING! HE'S ENGAGED…………….I really wish he wasn't,' Naru thought to herself as her face suddenly adopted a sullen expression.

"Are you okay," Keitaro said with concern etched across his features as he set her down on her futon.

"Huh?" Naru sputtered broken out of her silent revelry, "Oh! Yeah I'm fine just thinking is all."

"May I ask about what," Keitaro said as he lifted up her shirt to see the extent of her injuries.

"HEY!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!" Naru yelled in shock. She was about to pull back and hit him but then she remembered what he just said and waited for him to respond.

"I'm trying to asses just how much damage Yuffie did to your abdomen," he replied as he hissed and winced. "Not good, you shouldn't move for while otherwise it may not heal properly. Just wait a moment and I'll get some ointment and something to help heal you with," he said as he folded her shirt back down and got up to leave. He then muttered something that Naru barely heard, "Yuffie sometimes you really do go too far……..I guess I'll have to talk to her about this."

Left in her room alone Naru began to think about her current situation. "Have I been wrong about him all this time? Maybe he's not a pervert…….wait a second what am I thinking, of course he is! But he's being really nice to me right now, and in my current condition he could probably do whatever he wanted to me and I'd be helpless………maybe I have been jumping to conclusions………….ARGH! TO MUCH THINKING!...It's not like it even matters anyway, he's already engage.." suddenly Naru's mental musing was interrupted by Keitaro's reentry into her room. For the first time Naru took in every aspect of Keitaro's person. He was currently dressed in casual cloths consisting of a black tank top (wife beater for all of you who don't know already), a studded leather belt (think Hot Topic, or Pac Sun), semi-destroyed denim black jeans that were slightly faded, Adidas Superstars II with black stripes, and a white leather jacket with black stripes on the sleeves. His hair was spiked and pulled back in a similar fashion as Reno's, and he wore a pair of small sleek glasses (think of his glasses later on in the series, after his trip with Seta to America) that intensified his chocolate brown eyes . "Wow! He's gorgeous," Naru mused to herself as she looked at Keitaro. Her eyes came to rest on his large biceps and taught upper body. Suddenly Keitaro looked over at her and she blushed wildly while quickly looking to her left side staring at her Liddo-kun doll.

"Sorry it took so long," Keitaro said as he walked over with some ointment and a small forest green marble. As he sat down next to her wound Keitaro continued, "Some of the guys want a tour around Tokyo so I promised that I'd show them around, although I might not be the best tour guide due to the fact that it's been years since I've been there."

"What's that orb in your hand," Naru questioned with a speculative look in her eyes.

"Huh?" Keitaro asked in confusion and then it hit him, "Oh! I forgot that no one here knows what materia is!" The orb started to glow in his palm and he continued as he lowered it to the black and yellow bruise that was starting to form on her stomach. "Wow that's nasty," he whispered to himself, "Anyway, materia is a form of…….magic I guess you might call it, that comes from the energy of our planet, Gia. This energy sometimes bubbles to the surface and over time condenses due to very complicated chemical process, and becomes a crystal that holds the various powers of the planet. Each crystal is different and has different functions. Anyway, human beings take this crystal and work it into a usable form, these orbs, and then it is used to cast magic, summon mystical creatures, or increase various stats of the individual that wields it. What I'm using on you right now is my Cure 3 materia, Shina-Ra standard issue for Turks, and it should almost completely heal your wound although you might still be a little sore," he completed with his trademark goofy smile and chuckle as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly with his free hand.

Naru blushed and said, "Sounds really complicated."

Keitaro chuckled a little more, "Trust me it is, and that's not even half of it. Usually during Tseng's lectures I would struggle to stay awake, but when it came to this subject I out right fell asleep so I missed half of it. Some how I managed to pass the test with flying colors though!" Keitaro continued to nervously chuckle as he started to apply the ointment to Naru's bruise, which was no more than a little bump at this point.

Naru had a huge sweat drop hanging from her head as she look at him with her left eye twitching violently, "Either he's a idiot savant, or he's a plain old idiot."

"There we go! That should be healed in a little while, but the good news is you're free to move around," Keitaro said as he slowly stood up while collecting his supplies.

"Keitaro," Naru said in a voice slightly above a whisper.

"Yes Naru-san," Keitaro said as he stopped short of the door turning around with a concern look etched in his features.

"Do you hate me Keitaro, I mean you have every right to you know?" Naru said as tears started to form in her eyes.

Keitaro was silent for a moment before he set the supplies down on a table and he took a set next to the now trembling Naru. He was silent for a little longer before he let out a beleaguered sigh, "No Naru-san, I could never be mad at you……..I don't honestly think I could hate anyone………..not even that bastard Sephiroth…….because some how I always know it's not completely anyone's fault. I'm sure that you jump to these conclusions because of some pain in your past, much like others that I have meet that were once my enemies……..well except for that psycho Hojo, but he's an exception. Anyway, Naru I'm sure you've been through a lot in your life and I have no right to judge you or anyone else for that matter; plus hating someone clouds the mind and does not allow for clarity in assessing situations. Also, as your karinrin I have a responsibility to make sure that you and everyone else is taken care of to the best of my abilities." Keitaro then raised a finger and said, "However, that does not mean that I will let you all take advantage of me. I will also not stand for any attacks on me or anyone else close to me, unless of course they are out of line. So to completely answer your question……you know what let's just start over." Keitaro then stuck his hand out as is customary in western society. "Hi, I'm Urashima Keitaro, and you are?"

Naru was momentarily taken aback and confused but then she recognized that hand shake as a western custom and took his hand in hers. She blushed slightly for a moment and then responded, "Narusegawa Naru, a pleasure to meet you Urashima-san!"

"Keitaro-kun," Keitaro corrected her with a small smile.

"Keitaro-kun, and you can call me Naru-chan," Naru said softly as smile graced her beautiful features as well.

"Well Naru-chan, would you like to help me take these jokers on a tour of Tokyo?" Keitaro said as he helped her up.

"It would be my honor, if you'll give me a minute to get ready I'd be happy to join you all," Naru said as she gave Keitaro her famous Naru smile (never duplicated, and can't be imitated. Hey Kanako couldn't do it so I assume it can't be duplicated or imitated!)

'Wow what a smile!" Keitaro thought to himself and then responded, "Of course, well I'll leave you to get ready then." Keitaro then exited the room and head down the stairs to finish helping Shinobu and Tifa cook breakfast.

"If only," Naru began to muse to herself with a sad smile and then proceeded to get ready for the outing.

**Okay, at this point I bet some people are wondering "Why the heck are you being soooooo nice to Naru?!!!!!" and some curses. Well you see I plan on developing the most diabolical Naru bash ever!!!! For you hardcore Naru haters, well you should be pleased, for those of you who are kind of so so the later parts of the story might upset you or they might not. Some of you might even start to like Naru, or at least feel sorry for her. For you Naru fans, well you might want to skip a majority of the end and probably go to the Epilouge once the story is finished….it might make you feel better if you decided to read the whole thing. Anyway, back to the story!!!!**

**Three Hours Later**

"WHAT THE HECK ARE WE WAITIN' FOR, YO!" Reno yelled growing impatient. Breakfast had been over two hours ago and they were still waiting on Naru.

"Calm down Reno-kun," Keitaro said plainly as he sat on the sofa playing with Yuffie's hair with her head in his lap. Yuffie was currently dressed in a similar fashion as Keitaro, with a short black denim frayed skirt, studded belt, the same shoes, a tight fitting black tee-shirt with gold letters that read Gold Digger (it just seems to fit so well), and a black jean jacket. Keitaro had picked them up for her while she was still unconscious from Haruka's near deadly assult.

"She is taking a really long time though," Yuffie pointed out with a finger pointing up for added effect.

"Well maybe if you hand almost caused her internal bleeding she would have been done a lot sooner," Keitaro pointed out as he pointed a finger mockingly.

Yuffie chuckled nervously, "Well I guess, nyuk, maybe I did take it a little to far. I'll have to tell her I'm sorry I guess." She then huffed indignantly, "Even though I don't want to."

Keitaro was momentarily shocked, but then a gentle smile found its way to his lips. 'Yuffie, hum, there might be hope for you yet,' he thought to himself.

"Sorry I took so long!" Naru said as she came running down the stairs wearing something that made almost every males jaw drop, even Keitaro, and the women to gasp. She was currently dressed in a very revealing powder blue sundress that showed a lot of cleavage and a lot of leg, similar colored high heels that revealed her toes, and her hair was hanging loosely around her face done up to accentuate her eyes.

'Well he did say engaged, not married,' Naru thought to herself with a small smile, 'He's still up for grabs, at least for right now he is.'

Yuffie began to speak to gritted teeth as she eyed the near drooling Keitaro. "Naru I would like to……….apologize for what I did earlier," She finished as she stressed ever last syllable.

"Apology accepted, and thank you Yuffie-san," Naru said giving everyone her Naru smile.

At this point Keitaro's mind was on overload, but he could feel Yuffie's battle aura beginning to grow so he quickly ushered everyone to the door. 'I hope everything goes smoothly,' he thought to himself. Of course Keitaro would have no such luck.

**Later that Night**

"Owwww! Please be careful!" Keitaro moaned in pain as Reno and Rude guided him away from the door that they had accidentally knocked him into. Keitaro was currently looking like he had died and come back from the grave with his cloths, excluding his leather jacket, torn to shreds and his hair and glasses a disheveled mess.

"Sorry, yo," Reno said as he and Rude took Keitaro up the stairs to his room. "Although if you're going to try to cheat on Yuffie, could you not get me involved. I was really starting to get to know Motoko. Hey did you know she is the heir to her family's dojo?!" Reno said excitedly.

Rude and Keitaro stopped him, and stared at him with eyes full of confusion. Well at least Keitaro did, but Rudes face was scrunched up so one could assume that he had a similar look on his face.

"WHAT, YO?!" Reno yelled defensively.\

Keitaro and Rude began to chuckle. "Reno, I mean I knew you liked her but I didn't think that you were actually… well you know thinking about her like that," Keitaro said as he gave his friend an friendly smile and a nod, "Although she's definitely good for a play boy like you. She should do a good job of keeping you in line." Rude then nodded in agreement and Reno blushed slightly.

"Shut up, yo'" Reno said as he and Rude set Keitaro down on his futon. "I mean I could go for hours about what happened to you today, I mean talk about keeping me in line!"

"Please Reno, lets not talk about today," Keitaro pleaded as he took some Cure material out from under his pillow and began to heal his battered body.

"Oh lets do," a voice of an older woman said.

"Haruka-san!?" Keitaro yelped in confusion, "What are you doing here!?"

"Well Yuffie came into the café demanding all the sake that I had, and even going as far as to try to steal out of Kitsune's secret stash. Naru on the other hand seemed to be lost in her own little world. So in short I want to know what exactly happened today," Haruka said as she lit a cigarette.

"Okay, well her goes," Keitaro said with a tired sigh.

**A few hours ago**

"Wow Tokyo is really big!" Yuffie exclaimed as she took in the sights as they got off the train.

"Sure is," Tifa said getting wide eyed looking at all of the clothing stores as they walked through the streets. "Rude, honey," she said in a honey sweet voice. Rude knew what was coming so he immediately answered, "No."

"Awww, but honey!" Tifa said before she was cut off by another quick and hard no. She then began to pout her lip and tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

Against his better judgment Rude decided to see why his fiancée was so quiet. Upon seeing her expression he lost all will power to deny her anything and said, "Okay."

"Thanks honey you're the best!" she said as she grabbed him by the arm and forcefully dragged him into a clothing store.

"Poor guy," all the men said in unison. Unfortunately for Cloud Rude wasn't going to be alone in his suffering.

"Cloud sweetheart," Aerith whispered in his ear.

'OH NO!' Cloud immediately thought but he also knew it was too late. 'Should have helped Rude when I had the chance," he said to himself. "Alright," he said before she even had a chance to finish what she was saying, and then he too was dragged against his will to go shopping with Tifa and Aerith.

"Poor guy," all the men said again in unison.

Just then Yuffie was about to ask Keitaro the same thing but she was cut off by Naru.

"Hey Keitaro-kun," Naru began, "Since it's been a while do you want to go check out the Tokyo Tower?"

"Sure!" Keitaro immediately answered before Yuffie could present her alternative. Yuffie than huffed indignantly and crossed her arms over her chest.

As they continued walking they came upon a movie theater that had an ad for it's newest film. The film was about an honorable samurai trying to rid the world of evil and perversion with her blade, and the aid of a mysterious masked man. Reno wanted to go see it because the woman playing the samurai look hot, and Motoko wanted to see it because she felt that it would be a good movie.

"I've got to," Reno started. "See this movie," Motoko finished a little uncharacteristically. They both blushed after turning to face each other and immediately looking away. "We'll catch up with you guys later," Reno said as he and Motoko head in to buy tickets.

"Huh?" everyone said in confusion, except Keitaro who only smiled.

Along the way Kitsune, Barret, and Cid decided to stop at a bar, Shinobu, Su, Sara, and Red XIII decided to go check out the park, Reeve, Rufus, and Tseng decided that they would go check out the stock market, and Vincent decided to get on a train to go check out some Shinto shrines. This left Keitaro, Naru, and Yuffie headed on their way to the tower. As soon as they got there and boarded the elevator Naru began to talk to Keitaro about school. "So do you plan on attending a University while you're here?" she asked as they rode up towards the top of the tower.

"Yeah, I was considering it just in case I ever need to stay here for an extended period of time," Keitaro answered as he looked at Yuffie who was currently mashed against the window of the elevator taking in the view.

"So what school did you have in mind?" Naru asked as she started to move closer to him.

"Hum, actually I was considering Tokyo U," Keitaro said as he put his finger to his chin looking as though he was concentrating really hard.

"Really? Me too!" Naru exclaimed with a look of shock on her face, "Maybe I can help you study a little before the exam, although we only have a week left."

"Sounds good!" Keitaro said enthusiastically.

"What sounds good?" Yuffie said as she turned around to face the two, but then immediately scrunched up her face, "Why are you two so close?" It was then that Keitaro noticed that he and Naru were inches away from kissing.

"ARGHHH!" Keitaro screamed as he jumped back blushing wildly, "Sorry about that! Sorry!"

"Oh! Sorry I didn't know that I was so close," Naru responded, while blushing slightly, in the most innocent voice she could but at the same time she was also thinking, 'So close, she just had to turn around!' Just then the elevator opened up and Keitaro ran out to the rail. After he calmed down and stopped blushing he took in the view.

"Wow! HEY YUFFIE, NARU COME CHECK THIS OUT!" He bellowed as he looked around at the view with a big grin on his face.

Yuffie ran over too his side while Naru simply chuckled at how childish he was acting. 'It's kind of cute,' Naru thought to herself. Meanwhile Yuffie's face adopted the same expression as Keitaro's.

"Wow it's beautiful!" She said as she leaned slightly over the rail. The sun was setting and it bathed the city in an ethereal glow that seemed otherworldly. Keitaro looked over at Yuffie and looked into her eyes and turned her face to his and said, "Not nearly as beautiful as you." Yuffie blushed and smiled as she brushed stray ebony hairs away from her eyes making them adopt the same orange and red ethereal glow as the city below them. Keitaro gently cupped her soft as silk cheek with his large calloused hand, and gently pulled her face to his. The distance between them grew smaller and the felt each others warm breathe brush against each others lips. Suddenly Yuffie took Keitaro's lips in hers. They began to kiss passionately and Yuffie moaned signaling Keitaro to open his mouth. Their tongues began to become intertwined and Keitaro moaned into Yuffie's mouth causing her to become even more aroused and she moaned back. Keitaro took a moment to savor the citrus taste of Yuffie's mouth and began to further explore the depths of Yuffie's mouth. Suddenly they were both interrupted by someone clearing their throat. That's when they realized that they had forgotten about Naru.

"OH! Sorry Naru-chan!" Keitaro said sheepishly he whirled around to face Naru.

"Kinda forgot you were there," Yuffie added while scratching the back of her head sheepishly looking at the ground.

"It's okay I guess," Naru said quietly. Truth be told however she was feeling a little out of place, and a little depressed. 'Maybe I don't stand a chance she thought to herself,' as she, Yuffie, and Keitaro headed back to the elevator. Just then group of preteens burst through the elevator forcing Naru to lose her balance, and as Keitaro ran to save her another one of the kids ran into him causing him to fall on top of Naru. At that moment their lips connected. Keitaro wasn't sure what had happened but he suddenly felt himself tasting something with a hint of vanilla. In his hazy state he decided to explore further by diving his tongue in tasting the vanilla taste even more. Since he hadn't eaten all day he the effect was almost as intoxicating as the citrus taste of Yuffie's mouth. That's when it clicked for him, and he knew he was deep kissing/French kissing Naru. He immediately shot up and began apologizing.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Keitaro said blushing wildly and keeping his eyes closed waiting for him to get the hit that he deserved. Fortunately for him it never came.

"It's okay," Naru said huskily as she picked up Keitaro's glasses gently placing on his face, and then brushing stray hair out of his eyes. She gave him another of her famous smiles. At this point Keitaro didn't know whether or not it was her disheveled appearance, or her smile that caused his heart rate to increase so drastically. 'Why do I feel like this is right,' Keitaro said to himself as he stared into Naru's eyes. He then took off his glasses and said, "Thanks but I don't really need these, after they injected me with Jenova cells I could see fine."

"Jenova cells," Naru questioned but she was stopped short by the voice of a manly woman yelling, "PERVERT!!!!" Suddenly Keitaro was sent flying into lower earth's orbit. Naru was shocked and shook with rage, and Yuffie turned around with rage in her eyes as she stopped trying to chase around the brats that had knocked over her Keitaro. It was also apparent to Naru at this time that Yuffie had not seen her and Keitaro's little engagement which she was personally thankful for. They both turned to face a large woman wearing a very large bright yellow sundress embroidered with sunflowers. She had a lot of acne, facial hair , shoulder length curled hair, and four chins. "You die now," both girls said in unison as both of their battle aura's reached a new level and their eyes began to glow red. After that all that could be heard was the strangled cries of a blue whale.

**Meanwhile**

"Wow! Are you serious!?" Reno said as Motoko and him were finishing their meal at a four star restaurant. After seeing the movie were Motoko laughed at the antics of the perverts and demons about to receive her kind of justice at the hands of the protagonist, and Motoko and Reno crying as the masked man who lay dying was found to be the samurai's little brother who she had been trying to find for years only to be killed by Ultima Demon, they began to talk and Reno decided they should go somewhere nice to eat; and amazingly enough it was his treat. When questioned about whether or not he actually cried Reno claimed that he used some tear solution just so Motoko wouldn't feel embarrassed about crying. Motoko merely nodded and smiled. Anyway, back to the conversation.

"Yes and then oniisan told me to carry all eight buckets of water back to the dojo and clean the floor," Motoko said as she chuckled slightly.

"All of that over stealing one rice ball!" Reno said shocked. He had never met a woman like Motoko, and he felt as though he might never again. She possessed several traits, beyond her exceptional body, that simply drew him like a moth to a flame. Her sense of loyalty and devotion really resonated within him.

"Yes, it was very tiring but I managed to over come it. However, I never stole a single thing after that," Motoko finished. Motoko was also going through the same thought process Reno was. Other than being interested in who she was as a person, she also really liked the fact that she felt she could tell him anything. However, both Reno's and her thought process were completely disrupted by a loud explosion. They both looked over to see Keitaro walk out of an asteroid sized crater, and then proceeded to try to correct his balance. Unfortunately for Keitaro a young woman had come by to assist him and he ended up falling into her chest.

"PERVERT!!!!" she bellowed before sending him flying again.

"Sorry gotta go!" Reno said as he kissed Motoko on the cheek, causing her to turn red as a tomato, and throwing some money on the table to pay the bill. He then ran off in Keitaro's direction. 'Keitaro you owe me one for ruining this date,' he thought to himself as he head down the street.

Keitaro smashed into the clothing store were Rude, Cloud, Tifa, and Aerith were still shopping.

"THANK GOD!" Rude said out loud as he ran over to Keitaro, but before he could reach him Keitaro fell on to another woman's ample chest and she sent him flying. 'It's gonna be one of those nights,' Rude thought to himself with a chuckle. So Reno and Rude chased Keitaro around all night.

**Present**

"So that's it!" Keitaro said as he got up to go take a bath.

To this Haruka said, "Wow."

Rude and Reno just nodded.

**To Be Continued**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in while but these papers I get almost every week are killing me! Just be patient! Also, I plan on updating the rest of my stories I just don't know when. Sorry. Anyway, for this fic, don't expect things to continue light heartedly because things are going to become more Final Fantasy oriented as I continue. **

**As always, please review! Thank YOU:)**


End file.
